One Stormy night (Sifki)
by EarthAngelGirl30
Summary: Loki x Sif one-shot/lemon set after the events of Thor; The Dark World After growing increasingly suspicious of the Allfather, the warrior maiden sets out to uncover the truth behind his recent change in behaviour. However, events soon take an unexpected turn, and she ends up uncovering more than she bargained for! *CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT* -DISCLAIMER; I do not own character rights


Without a doubt, this had to be the single most foolish thing Sif had ever done.

Second only perhaps, to having once been romantically entangled with Thor...

Yes they had courted briefly during their youth but thankfully they'd come to their senses before crossing any lines, and realised they were better suited as companions instead, much to Odin's disappointment...

However that was a very long time ago, and the faint sound of soft snoring suddenly snapped her attention back to the present, where she now stood...concealed in the darkness of a closet.

But not just any closet, it belonged to none other than the Allfather himself.

No one knew she was here, and she could just imagine the look of horror on her companions faces, or the disapproving voice of Hogun, chiding her for getting herself into such a situation.

But, she had been desperate...desperate to uncover the truth, no matter how sinister it may be.

She'd been watching the Allfather closely of late, something she'd never really done before. Her curiosity had been peaked by his recent behaviour.

One would expect him to be mourning the loss of Frigga after her tragic death, and Thor now that he'd left to make Midgard his new home.

But he seemed to have recovered from this blow all too quickly.

Of course it wasn't really for her to question the manner in which Odin grieved, but her close scrutiny uncovered distinct differences in his mannerisms that unsettled her also.

...the mischievous glint that was suddenly present in his all-seeing eye, and the way in which it twinkled at her when she met his gaze.

The quirk of his lips, that familiar crooked grin which was not a trait of Odin's...but rather someone else's, someone whom it pained her to think of...and then of course there was the way he sat.

As ridiculous as it sounded, she had noticed a marked difference in how the King of Asgard now sat upon his throne.

Although he had always had a commanding presence, his posture now exuded a confidence and dominance that she'd only ever seen in one other.

Yes, only Loki sat bolt-upright in that throne, with his long leather-clad legs splayed wide apart casually. She'd seen him sat in it like that before...when he was King.

She knew she daren't speak to anyone of her concerns, because not only would they laugh at her suspicions, the greater fear was that they'd be curious as to how she knew Loki's mannerisms so well...and no one must ever know.

The truth was she'd studied Loki for a very long time, silently and from afar.

She was well accustomed to his movements, traits and mannerisms, the way he moved; from his purposeful long strides, to his casual swagger.

His facial expressions; from his eyebrow quirks to his multitude of scowls, frowns and smiles...smiles which ranged from devilish grins and evil smirks to a broad, angelic smile that had dazzled her and melted her heart.

But she would never admit it, not even to herself, and she had always strived to act indifferently around him. Even going as far as to openly look at him and speak of him with contempt whilst in public, in order to keep her true feelings well hidden.

Mourning his loss had been most difficult. And she'd had to do that twice now.

The first time being when he'd fell from the bifrost.

His 'death' had hit her far harder than she ever expected, and when she offered the late Queen her condolences, the sorrow she felt was clear enough for wise, gentle Frigga to see...though they never spoke of it.

...Then he'd returned.

In chains as a treacherous, war criminal. So although her aching heart had almost leaped from her chest at the news of his return, it had sank once more when she'd learned of his actions.

Though he had redeemed himself by sacrificing his own life during the mission to destroy Malekith and his army of Dark Elves, his death had most certainly broken her heart. For despite her reasoning with herself that she felt nothing for him, when she'd threatened him against betraying Thor ~ he'd smiled lazily at her in a way that made her pulse quicken.

And when he'd quipped,

"it's good to see you too'

she was half stricken with panic that he'd discovered her true feelings and half elated at the thought of him missing her.

Afterwards she'd reproached herself by being briefly taken in by his charms.

He hadn't been nicknamed silver tongue for nothing,

...but that was the last time she had seen him.

And the news that Loki's body had been discovered destroyed any hopes of ever seeing that beautifully twisted smile again. ...or so she had thought.

So why was she now here, attempting to spy on the mighty Odin?

It had seemed the only solution to sate her growing suspicions.

It had even seemed an excellent idea at the time, having downed several cups of ale. She'd scaled the wall which led up to the balcony of the Allfather's chambers relatively easily, with stealth and agility that the trickster would've been impressed with.

But some two hours later, her legs were cramping, it was stiflingly hot and her somewhat impaired judgement was becoming clear.

She was committing a terrible offence, intruding on the Kings privacy, and this realisation was a sobering thought indeed.

Patiently she'd listened as the King had entered the chambers and eventually retired to his bed.

Only now though was she certain he must be sleeping, and dared to slowly open the closet door.

The large room was in darkness, apart from a stream of moonlight that shone in through the balcony doors.

The dark figure which lay in the bed was shrouded in darkness, but lay perfectly still.

Carefully she crept from the closet, and slowly began crossing the room, eyes fixed on her destination...she just needed to get out of here.

A sudden rumble of thunder from outside startled her, and she feared the noise may wake the king. Her eyes slid to the sleeping form, which seemed to stir slightly.

She found herself holding her breath as it turned over in the bed, and nothing could've prepared her for what she saw...

...Even in the darkness, there was no mistaking the slim, pale face of Loki, the light from the full moon illuminating his handsome, angular features.

Her mouth fell open in shock, and though she tried to stifle it, the breath caught in her throat causing a gasp to escape.

Slight though it was, the sound reached the ears of the ever-stealthy trickster.

She watched, frozen to the spot as his eyelids, with their long lashes which grazed his high cheekbones, flickered open. His beautiful emerald orbs fell on her instantly and the look of both confusion and shock was visibly clear in them.

He stirred and Sif's hand subtly went to the dagger at her belt, fearing the worst.

But Loki's bare arm simply reached out from beneath the bedclothes and with a flick of his hand the candles in the room suddenly reignited, their previously extinguished flames, flickering to life.

"Lady Sif, what an unexpected pleasure"

He said dryly, a lazy grin spreading wide across his face,

"I say pleasure, because even though your being here has come as a bit of a shock, it isn't necessarily an unpleasant one!"

His casual demeanour instantly riled her, and the shock she had initially felt at seeing him was suddenly replaced by anger.

"A bit of a shock you say? I might well say the same, being as I attended your funeral...and this.."

She gestured to their surroundings,

"...is the king's chambers!"

Loki slowly and casually sat up, causing the sheets to fall away and expose a well-defined, smooth chest.

She tried to avert her eyes and keep them fixed on his face, but the way he held her gaze, coupled with his exposed body, made her cheeks flame and her pulse quicken.

"Ah, well you see the thing is, I am actually...the king."

He responded nonchalantly.

"You mean you've been masquerading as king, but you're not the Allfather! What have you done with him Loki?"

She demanded.

"Nothing sinister I assure you, must you always be so suspicious of me Sif?"

He replied simply, his expression feigning innocence.

"Yes I must...I'd be a fool to trust you trickster!"

At that, Loki flung back the sheets and rose from the bed, causing her to grasp the handle of her dagger in preparation for a possible altercation.

"If you don't trust me..."

He was saying now, as he sashayed across the floor towards her, barefooted and bare-chested but thankfully sporting a pair of thin, black cotton under breeches to cover his modesty,

"...then why have you come here to confront me, alone, and at such a late hour?..Wouldn't that be considered rather foolish on your part?"

"I came to sate my nagging curiosity, and my instincts were correct...I was right to be suspicious, I always will be where you are concerned, but I am not afraid of you Loki!"

She hissed, eyes blazing.

"Then why do you have a dagger concealed behind your back?"

He interjected smoothly,

"There is no need to fear me Sif, I won't harm you."

Slightly perturbed, she produced the dagger and made a point of putting it back into its sheath,

"If you mean to trick me by lulling me into a false sense of security, then you are the foolish one."

Resting a hand on his narrow hip, he shot her a bemused look,

"The hour is late Sif, and I'm not going to waste such precious time with idle mind games."

"You never cease playing games Loki, that is why it is impossible to trust you...so do not insult my intelligence with false claims that you would not harm me, when you already attempted to intimidate me by implying I'm vulnerable being here with you alone!"

She ranted, her voice raising along with her temper.

Another rumble of thunder ensued from outside, followed by a flash of lightening, causing Sif to momentarily shoot a glance towards the glass balcony doors.

"It is just a summer storm, nothing more...not the mighty Thor returning to rescue you from the clutches of wicked Loki"

He Laughed, and she swore she saw a slight look of madness in his eyes.

His slightly dishevelled hair, and wide manic grin only added to the surreality of this situation she found herself in.

"So, if you don't intend to harm me, then why would I need rescuing?"

Sif challenged him, tilting her chin upwards in defiance.

The smile disappeared from his beautiful face and a darker expression took its place.

One that made her feel uncomfortable for various reasons.

As menacing as he appeared, how was it possible for such a cold, hard stare to raise her temperature like it did?

"You are foolish to come into a gentlemen's bed chamber...alone at such a late hour, on a hot summer night and expect it to end innocently."

He replied finally, his voice sounding much deeper than usual.

Sif's eyes widened in shock and she felt a sudden rush of heat to her face.

Was he implying what she thought he was?

Surely this was just yet another one of the sly one's many mind games.

But the tone of his voice, and his intense expression made her doubtful.

Even the air in the room had suddenly thickened somehow, as if by his words Loki had created a heavily charged, sexual energy that hung between them...or perhaps it had been there all along and she hadn't dared to notice.

She was undeniably attracted to him, yet never had she suspected such feelings could be reciprocated on his part.

She shook her head as if trying to clear her thoughts, and shake off this strange different kind of tension she now felt between them.

"A lady would have nothing to fear, in the presence of a true gentleman."

She eventually responded curtly.

"Ah, but it's a truth universally acknowledged, that even gentlemen have their primal instincts.."

Sif swallowed hard and instinctively took a step back as he took a step forward in her direction.

"...which are impossible to resist when the lady in question, so desperately desires the gentleman"

He continued.

"How dare you imply such things!"

She hissed, her face blazing with embarrassment and causing her to feel greatly ashamed.

"Believe me, lady Sif...the day when I would dare to speak so openly, has been a long time coming."

"Wha?!"

Her mind and heart raced simultaneously, was this a sincere declaration or a tactical comment?

How could she possibly trust the confessions of a trickster?

And what precisely was he confessing to?...Lust, love...both?

Her usually sharp wits were hampered by her own emotions and the looming presence of the half naked object of her desires.

She didn't dare look up at him, she affixed her gaze on the marble flooring.

As if he read her thoughts, he suddenly declared,

"I feel somewhat underdressed...or perhaps you are just wearing too much!"

Before she could respond he'd waved his hand once again, and a celestial golden glow began to shroud her body, rendering her temporarily speechless and motionless.

The light gave way to expose a thin, white silken nightgown clinging mercilessly to her curves, in place of her warrior attire.

She gasped in horror, feeling incredibly exposed and vulnerable.

"Loki, what are you doing? What have you-"

She demanded incredulously, but fell silent when her eyes snapped back to his face.

His expression now bore more resemblance to a wild animal than a man.

His eyes had narrowed and assumed a feral look as they roved over her form hungrily.

She swallowed hard, taking in the way his lips parted into a wolffish leer, exposing the tip of his tongue.

She stared back at him wide eyed, like a field mouse that had been cornered by a cobra.

He wanted to devour her, she could sense it.

But unlike the mouse, perhaps she wanted to be caught.

"Surrender yourself to me Sif...Do not fight it, I can give you what you crave."

With only two strides of his long legs he cleared the distance between him and his prey.

Even without his boots he still stood taller than her and it was only the closeness of their proximity, as he loomed above her, which caused reality to seep back through to her senses.

Without further hesitation she turned and bolted towards the balcony doors, which were her only hope for escape as she didn't want to chance running passed him.

She flung them open and hitched the nightgown up in order to negotiate the balcony wall and cursed him silently for having transformed her armour, which would've made this feat easier and quicker.

He had however, sprung after her and now grasped her about the waist from the rear, just as she was about to climb over.

Struggling against him as he pulled her from the wall, she let out a frustrated yell of disapproval which was muffled by a deafening roar of thunder as it began to rain.

To her relief he released her from his firm grip and took a step away from her.

"Am I really that much of a monster, the thought of bedding me appals you so?"

He growled.

Sif felt a stab of pain within her heart at his words.

She shook her head,

"I, I merely intended to leave the way I came, that is all-"

"You felt compelled to escape and in your haste, and wearing such a garment you could easily have fallen to your death!"

Sif studied him again, the rainfall was heavy and already beginning to soak them both through.

His dark raven locks and smooth skin looked even more appealing now wet.

"Well I meant what I said, there's no need to fear me Sif, and I command no woman's affections...I wouldn't have taken you against your will."

With that he made to go back inside, but she found herself halting him with a firm hand against his chest.

"You are no monster Loki...I would..I mean..."

She faltered, unable to find the right words to express what she so longed to say.

If his words were to be believed, had he seriously wished to seduce her?

If that was the case how could she possibly resist such a tempting offer?

Even though she knew how wrong it would be.

She wanted to tell him how he made her heart race, and how she'd had many inappropriate thoughts about him over the years...but her conscience and integrity would not permit it.

...But, where words failed it appeared that actions spoke volumes ~ as she became aware of him looking down at her hand, which was still on his chest.

Her fingers, she realised, had been absentmindedly gliding over his soft, wet skin and now came to rest over the small hard point of his left nipple.

She was immediately crippled with embarrassment and instinctively her reflexes made her jerk it away abruptly.

A hot flush seemed to rise up from the very tips of her toes, all the way to the roots of her wet hair, resulting in her feeling slightly dizzy and blush more ferociously than ever.

She realised he was now staring hard at her, his green eyes searching her eyes and face closely.

They scanned over her lips, then her neck, his hand reaching out to gently brush her drenched locks from her shoulders.

...Then the way his eyes widened as he cast his gaze downward, caused her to glance down at herself, and she was mortified by the sight.

The rain had seeped through the nightgown she wore, rendering it entirely transparent.

Cursing, she made to move but Loki shifted his body closer towards her, his eyes clearly and firmly on her breasts...which were visible beneath the wet material.

And to add to her shame, her nipples, she realised, were both hard.

She hoped in vain that he perhaps mightn't have noticed, though she knew it was a physically impossibility.

When he eventually tore his eyes away to lock with her own, they were filled with pure lust and there was no mistaking it.

She did not know where to look...she was nervous to meet his hungry, intense gaze but it was also sweet torture to allow her eyes to drift over his body.

She longed to reach out and touch him again, for he really had felt as smooth and soft as he looked.

And before she could stop herself, she reached out and placed her hand upon his wet shoulder.

Despite all her years as a warrior, no encounter on the battlefield compared to the nerves and apprehension she was now feeling.

Summoning all of her courage and boldness, she trailed down his chest with her fingertips, ghosting over his nipple, and down over his taut stomach.

He let out a small gasp and briefly closed his eyes, much to her satisfaction.

It was reassuring to know that she possessed some power over him also, despite his domineering demeanour.

She hesitated at the waistband of his breeches, her conscience screaming at her to stop this before the situation spiralled out of control...it had already gone too far.

Loki however, completely unaware of the inner-battle raging within her, suddenly opened his eyes, and snaking an arm around her waist, pulled her to him roughly.

"L-Loki...we mustn't-"

She stammered pitifully.

"And why not?...I know you desire me Sif, just as I desire you!"

"But it is forbidden.."

She did not have time to protest further, as his lips were suddenly upon hers, causing her legs to turn to water beneath her.

His lips were soft but kissed her firmly and deeply, like no other kiss she'd ever had or imagined, and she lost herself in the moment completely.

Wrapping her arms around him, she ran her hands over his long, muscular back, relishing in the realisation of all her dreams becoming a reality.

The initial shock had wore off now and she was kissing him back eagerly.

The combination of their body heat, and the cool, wet night air was not an unpleasant sensation, and as she grasped at his slippery skin, slick with rainwater, she felt the heat inside of her begin to spread to her groin.

Their kisses grew more desperate and passionate, and any last trace of sense and reason evaporated as she allowed Loki's hand to drift down from her waist, tracing circles on her thigh as it went, before gently clasping hold of her rear and pulling her flush to him.

She stifled a gasp as she felt the clear indication of his arousal, the unmistakable hardness pressing against her, making her desperate to feel him without the barrier of clothing between them.

Then suddenly he broke away from her lips, gasping for breath and causing her much grief by doing so ~ because she never wanted him to stop kissing her now he'd started.

Though she didn't mourn the loss of his lips for long, as he suddenly without warning, reached up and yanked the nightgown downwards on one side, right down to her waist and exposing her left breast entirely.

She barely had time to register what was happening, before he lowered his head and enveloped as much of her bosom as possible, with his delectably warm mouth.

"Oh, L-Loki...please you must stop...this is...wrong."

She stammered breathlessly, because as desperate as she was for his intimate touch, she feared that this situation was fast going to reach a point of no return ~ which was not only forbidden but also morally wrong.

This was Loki after all, and she came here to discover the truth, not indulge in carnal pleasures with him.

But as his infamous silver tongue flicked over the sensitive nub of her nipple, she knew deep down that any resistance was futile.

"If it feels so right, then how can it be wrong?...I must have you Sif."

He rasped ardently between licks and kisses ~ confirming what she'd already realised.

And with that he suddenly ceased his tantalising assault on her breast, and in one swift movement he'd scooped her up into his arms and was heading through the doors back into the bedchamber.

She could have protested as he practically threw her onto the great bed...but she didn't.

And as he began unbuckling his breeches, in the back of her mind she was sure she could hear alarm bells ringing frantically.

She knew she should firmly say no to this, and leave with her integrity in tact whilst there was still a chance.

She was after all, a strong independent woman and it went against all of her values allowing herself to be seduced by any man, let alone the disgraced prince...

but that was the problem.

There were no men like him.

No other captivated her interest like he.

And she'd fantasised about the two of them coupling like this for far too long, this was real.

It couldn't possibly be a dream, she could feel the soft mattress beneath her, and now here stood Loki...naked and unashamed in all his glory.

And what a marvellous sight he was to behold with his wet, lean body like sculptured white marble, glistening in the candlelight...

though admittedly the sight of his large, erect manhood, made her rather nervous.

Though as daunting as his size was, she still longed to feel him inside her.

"Like what you see?"

He quipped suddenly, shattering her thoughts.

Despite blushing ferociously she propped herself up on her elbows and deliberately replied,

"Why yes...my king."

With a mischievous grin to match his own.

There was no going back now.

She desperately had to have him, just like he'd proclaimed he had to have her.

In the next instant he'd joined her on the bed, and was leaning over her, trailing feathery kisses all along her neck, making her shiver.

Then, as if overcome by his fervent lust, he gripped hold of her nightdress in both hands and tore it clean in two ~ rendering her instantly naked which both startled and aroused her in equal measures.

She let out a slight gasp of surprise, to which he responded by surging towards her, catching her in a deep kiss.

When the tip of his tongue slid across her slightly parted lips, she gladly accepted him into her mouth.

He tasted delicious, and as he explored expertly with his silver tongue, his hands explored her body.

She completely melted into him, her longing growing by the second.

The throbbing sensation she'd initially felt between her legs was beginning to intensify, feeling more like an ache and she was desperate to feel him there, and be as close to him as physically possible.

He moved his lips from her mouth now, and latched once more onto one of her breasts...lapping at her nipple whilst caressing the other one gently with his long fingers.

At the same time his other hand slid across her navel before dipping down between her legs, causing her to writhe under his touch when he reached his wet, warm target.

She almost flew off the bed.

Such expert, intimate touches were foreign to Sif.

Although she was not a virgin, she had only ever had one lover.

His touches had been rough and clumsy in comparison, and she could count the amount of times they'd engaged in the carnal act on one hand.

Loki, was clearly no novice, unlike herself, and the effect he was having on her was astounding.

Her coherent self would've been ashamed at how he had managed to reduce her to a quivering wreck, panting and parting her legs for him like an animal on heat.

But that didn't matter now, she was driven by her desire and could hardly bear to wait any longer.

"Loki..."

She purred as seductively as she could, whilst running a hand down his chest.

And as she boldly took hold of his long shaft, he elicited a stifled moan...the sound reverberated across her skin.

"...Loki...please...I wan't you."

Abruptly he halted his caresses, and looked up. Meeting her gaze, his eyes wild with ravishment.

"Take me now...please"

she begged.

...He didn't need any further persuasion

"My pleasure."

Swiftly he positioned himself atop her, his weight bearing her back against the bed, and ranked between her shaky legs.

Taking him gently in her hand once more, she guided him towards her entrance, biting her lip nervously as she braced herself for his penetration.

He hesitated only briefly, sucking in a deep breath as if to steady his own nerves, and then he entered her.

She felt some sharp pain, which caused her to cry out, but it gradually subsided as he eased himself in gently, inch by inch until she sheathed his length completely.

For a moment he didn't move...in fact he even appeared to be holding his breath.

Her eyes had closed, and once more she found herself questioning if this was really happening...but his musky, sweet scent; a combination of leather and cinnamon ~ coupled with the overwhelming sensation of him inside her ~ were far too real to be just another fantasy.

Then he moved.

The breath caught in her throat, instant pleasure replacing any feelings of discomfort.

And as he began sliding himself out and in again, like an eel into oil, uttering a very ungentlemanly expletive in the process, she cried out again but this time for different reasons.

She moved her hips to match his thrusts, and his breathing quickly became as heavy and ragged as her own.

He was heavy and warm on her, and she revelled in the feeling of his heat, of his body against hers, of being trapped between the smooth wall of his chest and the mattress...impaled on him.

It wasn't long before they were both panting breathlessly, and when his velvet voice whispered into her ear, his words and tone made her shiver and groan with delight.

"Say that you're mine.."

Her hands reached up into his wet, inky mane, tousling the locks between her fingers,

"I...I am...yours.."

She replied hoarsely.

Exquisite sensations surged through her body as his pace increased, along with the sweet tension that grew within her loins as he grasped her by the hips, pulling her closer into him.

He let out an appreciative groan when she wrapped her legs around his waist, enabling him to drive into her deeper, and as their bodies moved together in perfect rhythm ~ like two parts of well oiled machinery that fitted perfectly when conjoined, moving as one, she felt herself nearing the brink of her climax.

As if instinctively sensing this, Loki leaned his upper body away from her and demanded gruffly,

"Ohh...Sif...look at me!"

Struggling to focus, as she'd long since lost coherence, somehow she managed to prise open her heavy eyelids and meet his intense gaze.

"Say...my...name!"

He panted, accelerating his thrusts further still.

"Ohh...L-Loki..."

She cried out, raking her nails down his back as he launched into one last final assault, pounding away at her mercilessly, and tipping her over the edge.

She clutched at his hips tightly as she reached the height of all pleasures, wave after wave of sweet, intense feeling crashed through her, overwhelming and flooding her with the most luxurious sensation.

Feeling her come undone was enough to drive Loki to the limit of his desires also.

With a strangled cry, his entire body shuddered against hers, and she'd barely had time to recover and regain her senses before a different warm, pulsating sensation began to fill her.

He collapsed onto her, both their hearts pounding and bodies slick with sweat now rather than rainwater.

She lay for a while, relishing the peace after the storm...arms cradling him and smiling into his hair.

It wasn't until his breathing steadied that he moved, slowly and gently lifting himself off and out of her body.

She instantly felt empty, but as he lay down beside her, he enveloped her in his strong arms.

She rested her head against his chest, and couldn't resist smiling as he tenderly placed a kiss on her forehead.

She felt as if her entire body was glowing from the inside out, and would enjoy this feeling of euphoria whilst it lasted.

She didn't want to think or ask where they went from here...because all that mattered right now was that she was here with him.

She was now his.

And that was all she'd ever really wanted..

~ Fin ~


End file.
